Many end to end pipe coupling and clamping assemblies are known for joining rigid pipe in a string. For example, cast iron pipe employed for sewerage, sanitary and domestic plumbing requirements typically is clamped together with the pipe ends in a fluid tight, sealing and aligned relationship. Clamping assemblies of the type described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,151 issued July 18, 1978 has been found particularly desirable for use in connection with such cast iron pipe. Such clamp assemblies as are known, comprise a clamping band of sheet material which is corrosion-free and carries an underlying gasket positioned therein adapted to be held in tight sealing relationship spanning a joint between pipes. The relationship is maintained by tensioned band straps mounted on the clamping band over a slotted portion thereof overlying each of two aligned pipes to be joined.
Many other pipe clamp assemblies are known and include the many references recited in the above-noted patent. U.S. Pat. No. 3,104,898 issued Sept. 24, 1963 is one of the references recited in U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,151 and describes a clamping band of somewhat different configuration carrying packing retaining means at axially opposed ends of the band.
It has now been found desirable to provide modified clamp assemblies, for use in joining two pipes in end to end relationship which are simple, can easily be manufactured and easily applied to join the pipes in fluid sealing relationship. The modified clamp assemblies can be maintained under a variety of conditions of use and provide for positive positioning of a gasket means used during installation and at extremes of environmental conditions and normal use conditions.